


dark star

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Popstar!Liam, Teasing, guitarist!zayn, idk what else to tag this as, lmfao i tried, this is kind of a liam!centric fic with zayn teasing the fuck outta liam bc he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn is liam’s new guitarist, and it wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t so damn smug. needless to say, it ruffles a few of liam’s feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark star

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this gif set](http://xxcaribbean.tumblr.com/post/94143185000/peggingzayn-x)  
>  title is from dark star by cinema bizarre

+

Liam Payne doesn’t know what to do with himself, and that’s saying something considering the fact that he usually _owns_ the stage. Performing in front of twenty-thousand people is no problem. It’s another night of instant gratification, lots of people screaming, singing along with his music, and smiling at fans who manage to grab his attention.

Yet, stupid fucking Zayn Malik happened, and Liam’s pretty sure someone should stick a fork in him because he. is. _done_.

See, Liam’s literally standing in the middle of his stage, looking out at the crowd while he gives them a chance to sing along to his lyrics. Well, he’s _supposed_ to be enjoying it, but it’s kind of difficult when all he sees is his new guitarist strutting around the stage like he fucking owns it. Yeah, last Liam checked, it was his name written in lights, not this guy’s.

However, Liam can’t really blame him. He’s good looking, and he oughta fire the guy who decided to hire Zayn at the last minute since the last guitar player fell ill and wouldn’t make it for the rest of the tour.

And Liam should probably stomp his foot and demand they hire someone far less attractive and enticing, but hell, Liam’s already under his spell, and it’d be a really ridiculous move to put a guy out of his job.

If only he wasn’t so cocky.

He makes a face, he’s sure of it, and it’ll probably be all over the internet in the next few days. Zayn’s got a guitar solo, and the only satisfaction Liam has about it is that it’s _his_ creation Zayn’s following along with. Yeah, Liam’s the artist here. He created the music and the lyrics because he’s goddamn Liam _Payne_ , and he’s good at what he does.

His shoulders sag just a bit. Zayn’s pretty good at what he does, too.

The other man rounds the end of the catwalk, fingers still gliding over the strings of the guitar as he plucks the last few chords, smirking down at a few fans who are eyeballing him so hard, Liam’s pretty sure they’ll pop out of their head.

Good grief.

Eventually, Zayn makes his way back to the main stage and has to walk by Liam in the process. He tips his head at Liam as he passes, like he’s asking and already receiving forgiveness for taking the spotlight from the star. Yet, they both know he’s not sorry, and Liam refrains from frowning again because in three, two, one-

He’s got a crowd to keep entertained.

+

He’s so stupid; the bells are ringing in his head, but Zayn’s right there, and Liam has all the fire coursing through his body enough to humiliate the man right where he’s standing. Yeah, he’ll be seen as a dick, and sometimes Liam has his moments, but fuck, Liam’s not at all amused with what Zayn has to offer. Especially when it comes to _his_ crowd, _his_ stage, and _his_ music. Liam’s hard pressed when it comes to sharing.

So, he’s going to speak his mind.

When he approaches Zayn, everyone around him kind of scurries away. Mostly because Zayn’s handed his guitar off to some guy so they’ll take care of it, and there’s no use for them anymore.

“Malik,” he says; his teeth grit together and the name sounds sour on his tongue.

But then the other lad turns to face Liam, and like, _fuck,_ okay. Everything suddenly drains out of Liam’s body with that look Zayn’s giving him. It’s like, shit, it’s not even a stare? It’s these pretty hazel eyes that are looking at him through thick, black lashes, and he looks so innocent, and goddamnit, Liam freezes.

He fucking stops right then and there and just stares, jaw going slack, while word escape his brain. Like, they’re not even there anymore. Poof. Woosh. Gone. Liam’s pretty sure he doesn’t even know how to breathe.

“Yes?” comes the whispered response, and Liam fucking swallows because how in the world did he ever think he could storm over here and yell at this beautiful creature?

And, okay, so maybe Liam shouldn’t reduce Zayn to only his good looks, but he looks so soft and fragile, and fucking hell. Liam’s been battling with this the past few weeks since Zayn joined the tour. They’ve only talked like once or twice, barely even make eye contact unless they’re on stage together, and Liam’s always wondered what the fuck was wrong with him because he goes from quiet to cocky and vice versa in less than a minute on and off the stage.

And basically Liam just stands here dumbstruck because _how_ is Zayn even possible right now? He’d been _smirking_ for fuck’s sake not even thirty minutes ago, even egging a few of the fans on with his charming smile, and now he’s just, well, Liam thinks he kinda looks a bit shy.

No.

Hell fucking no.

He opens his mouth to finally voice his rising concerns, but yeah, those words are still gone, and Zayn kinda gives him an odd look as if to ask if he’s okay. 

He’s not, but hell if Liam’s gonna actually admit that.

“Next time,” he finally proceeds, hopes he doesn’t look too intimidating, “stay off the catwalk.”

And then he turns around and leaves because Liam is oh-so-smart, and this was supposed to make him feel good and superior, but now all he can do is wonder why Zayn’s eyes are boring into his back as he walks away and why he had to be such a fucking cunt.

Liam doesn’t even know Zayn, but he wants to, and the fact that Zayn hasn’t even given him the time of day is probably what’s really pissing him off.

+

Zayn ignores Liam’s request.

He goes right down the catwalk and stands next to Liam time and time again even after Liam told him not to, and he’s smirking again, and fuck it.

He frowns, sings his next line of the song they’re currently on before pointing at Zayn and then to the main stage.

He’ll confuse the fuck out of people, but Zayn will know. That’s what he wants.

The guitarist is ornery and only listens to Liam thirty-seconds after he told him to fuck off.

Liam should feel pleased.

He’s not.

+

The most frustrating thing about touring is the fact that Liam hasn’t any friends. They’re all off at college, or working, or they just so happen to be his bodyguard, and this life gets tiresome after awhile. It’s really just not fair sometimes. He knows better than to complain, though, knows better than to voice any of his quarrels with his life because people nitpick and think he’s ungrateful when all he really wants is a break every now and again.

The lights, and the stage, and the fans, and the music, all make it worth it, but Liam’s always found that he loses inspiration between city after city, night after night. He chalks it up to the redundancy of it all. It’s always the same sky, a new city that still kinda looks the same as the last one.

And right now he’s currently sitting backstage and waiting for the arena to empty before he’ll be escorted to a car that’ll take him to his hotel. A shower and a good meal sounds amazing, and maybe that’s all he’s got on his mind.

But then nope, someone takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch, and Liam doesn’t even have to glance over to know that it’s Zayn. And why is Zayn still here? Like, Liam knows he leaves early, and it’s not because he checks up on Zayn either. It’s because most of the crew shuffle out of here as soon as they can while Liam gets to stick around a little longer so he doesn’t get mobbed.

So, yeah, what is going on?

“What are you doing?” he blatantly asks, and it kinda comes of a bit mean, and Liam winces, but he doesn’t apologize because he’s prideful, and he doesn’t even know why he’s frustrated, but he is. Really, he doesn’t even make sense to himself.

“Um, waiting,” is Zayn’s reply. He’s quiet as usually, and he picks at his ripped jeans and possibly curls into the arm of the couch as if Liam might actually strike him.

And okay, no, that’s not what Liam wants. Liam’s really not that scary. He’s actually pretty cuddly, loves hugs, and has a stupid face when he giggles, but Zayn looks really uncomfortable, and that bothers Liam even more. “For what?”

“Car,” Zayn says without looking up at Liam, still. “Said I was going with you or something.”

“Oh,” is all Liam can say, and that’s not uncommon. He’s ridden back with lots of crew members before because it saves gas, and it’s less of a trip that someone has to make in order to escort them around. Liam’s not going to protest to that. “You were,” he starts, and Liam kind of bites his tongue because he hadn’t meant to start a conversation.

But then when Liam glances at Zayn with his hair all rucked up from sweat and running his fingers through it just to get it out of his eyes, all Liam sees are doe eyes and a bit of hopefulness, and _fuck_ , Liam feels so utterly rude.

“You were good tonight,” he manages to say. He mentally pats himself on the back for it because that took a lot of effort. Not that it takes awhile for Liam to find things to compliment Zayn on, but actually voicing them where Zayn can hear is difficult because yeah, they’ve never held a full conversation before, and Liam figures it’s weird because they’re strangers.

Zayn’s eyes tighten around the edges like he’s wary of anything Liam says, but then he suddenly grins and nods, and it’s so child-like and pretty that Liam kind of mentally whines and stares openly at the way Zayn lifts his hand up to play with his ear. A nervous habit, he guesses.

“Thanks,” he says easily. “Good material, I suppose.”

When he glances back up at Liam, it’s like a truce gesture, and Liam reads it so easily. He can’t help but smile in return, and maybe this means they’ll be open to speaking more than one or two word sentences. For now, though, it’s settled because they’re both happy, and Liam thinks that’s more than okay.

+

So, they’re not the best of friends or anything, and mainly the only time Liam still has any contact with Zayn is on stage, but what he finds is that their dynamic shifts just slightly. It’s enough that Liam notices the change in himself, the way he bounces around stage on his own, all the way down to the fact that now he sends Zayn glances several times during the show just to see what he’s doing.

Which is stupid because Zayn is on stage _with_ Liam. He’s performing in front of the _same_ crowd Liam is, and he’s doing his goddamn job which is something Liam should probably take note on considering the fact that the next time they’re out performing, he misses his cue to sing _three_ times.

People probably notice, and Liam’s sure he’s gonna get reamed for it later. It’s just, he really hopes no one guesses that he’s kind of been distracted by a beauty in the form of a man who happens to be his guitarist named Zayn Malik.

Like, really. Liam’s failed at a lot of things, but he thinks Zayn being a weakness for him might take the cake.

And it’s not too bad of a bad thing, not really. Liam doesn’t actually mind so much because all he gets is to look at Zayn, but it’s gotten to the point where he has to purposefully pull his attention away from what Zayn’s doing with himself, with his guitar, and with his fingers. The crowd becomes his main focus (which should already be a priority, to be honest).

But goddamnit, why does Liam always find himself in trouble?

He can’t catch a break.

Luckily, Zayn’s there to notice every single moment where Liam begins to panic at his misfortune and growing fondness of a roadie.

Brilliant, really, because as the tour passes and the next few shows come and go, Liam’s pretty sure Zayn makes it an effort to send him a smirk at least once or twice during their two hour performances.

Although, after their shows, Liam’s lucky if he gets to see Zayn at all.

+

Sometimes after the shows, Liam swears he hears the strum of a guitar and a voice singing right along with it. It’s usually when Liam’s headed down to the car waiting for him, so he never has any time to stop because as much as he’d like to believe he’s got control over every aspect of his life, that’s not the case. Being treated like a child makes him act like it sometimes, so mostly Liam just scowls and sulks until he gets to his room and wonders why everyone else gets to roam free while he’s stuck cooped up inside four walls that don’t even talk.

Well, at least he tries to take inspiration from his days. That voice he hears sometimes in the hall typically haunts him just as he’s trying to fall asleep at night.

+

Liam snorts because it’s one thing for a bandmate to take over his stage, and it’s another when he’s now being talked about in _Liam’s_ interview.

“So, this new guy-”

He blinks and tries to place who they’re talking about. Like, Liam’s a solo act, and no one’s here today except for him and a few people from PR just to make sure he doesn’t goof up and say stupid shit that might end up reflecting negatively on himself.

“Wasn’t aware I became a duo,” he smiles and tries to make a joke out of it.

It catches on. The woman opposite him laughs, and Liam doesn’t think it’s all that funny. “Your guitarist, right? You ended up having to replace him since he fell ill.”

“Ah, yes, Joey,” Liam nods looking quite remorse. “Probably the best out there. Zayn’s taking his place for the time being.”

“So, he’s not permanent?”

Liam looks over at someone from his team, kinda eyes them in hopes they’ll cut this interview short. Really, though, the only way that question would be scandalizing is if Liam blurted out the fact that Zayn Malik is confusing as fuck, and he takes over his stage when he’s not supposed to, and Liam hasn’t seen him for nearly a week and a half outside of their performances, and it’s grating on his nerves so bad.

“Dunno yet,” Liam smiles kindly. “Don’t think I’ve heard him play enough yet to make that kind of decision.”

He’s such a smartass, and it’s a good thing he has the charm to go with it.

They leave it at that, though, after a few comments about how good Zayn looks, like he fits right next to Liam perfectly.

Something inside him kinda fluffs up a bit, but Liam makes the effort to stomp it down so quick before he can identify the feeling.

+

He shouldn’t’ve said shit.

Liam hardly regrets things. Well, okay, no there was that one time he was drunk on the roof of his building and pictures leaked. That was dumb, or some of his twitter rants when he’d been super exhausted and people thought he was just plain stupid.

So, Liam kind of has a track record with this kind of stuff, but this probably is the most awful he’s felt about any of his comments.

Thing is, it’s not because Zayn’s not on his a-game. It’s not because he’s sulking and is mad at Liam. Oh no. Zayn fucking Malik has gone out of his way to make himself heard tonight because apparently Liam hasn’t heard him play enough to make a decision on whether he should keep him around.

How idiotic of him. He should’ve known Zayn would’ve seen the interview.

He’s playing like his life depends on it, and maybe there’s a lingering fear Zayn has that he might get fired so he’s trying to prove his worth. But, nah, Liam doesn’t think that’s the case because the other man is quite a hot-shot tonight with the way he practically walks right in front of Liam when he’s singing, sending him little testy smiles.

And then, _and then_ he goes and does _that_.

Liam stares up ahead as Zayn ignores his request to stay off the catwalk by going down the ramp. He’s got half a mind to go grab the collar of his shirt and pull that stupid guitarist right back to his spot on the stage, but then there’s this massive chorus of screams, and Liam only has Zayn’s backside in sight.

So, he makes the mistake of looking up at the big screen to his left, and what he finds there nearly makes him choke on his own spit.

Zayn’s playing his guitar. It’s his solo, after all, but he’s got his eyes closed with sweat dripping down his face, head pulled back, and mouth slightly parted. He’s lost in the music. Liam knows that look, but his heart kind of stutters when Zayn bites his lip and adds an extra sultry little gaze that consists of opening his eyes, all hazy and so close to looking fucked out.

Well, shit. Shit. _Shit_.

That is not okay.

Liam gathers himself quickly noting that his throat has gone dry, and by the time he’s got his eyes on Zayn instead of the screen, the other lad’s turned to make his way back up onto the stage. He’s still playing, fingers dancing so easily across the strings, but he looks so casual, so noteworthy that Liam’s just lost.

Like, his breath is gone; his heart is gone, and hell, he can’t even see anything other than Zayn right now as he walks back towards him.

No, no this isn’t okay. Zayn should not be doing this. He has a solid three minutes to himself each night playing his guitar. He shouldn't be taking over Liam’s position, and he certainly shouldn’t be looking at his crowd like he’s about to fucking _cum_ all over Liam’s stage.

Zayn really has the audacity to smirk when he nears Liam, completely sidesteps him in case Liam decides to cup the back of his neck and grip it tight just to bring him in for some small talk in front of all the fans. That talk would consist of having a word with Zayn after the show, but Liam’s not even in the mood to touch him, so he rolls his shoulders and continues on like nothing ever fucking happened.

It did.

But he’s gonna pretend like it didn’t, so help him god.

+

Someone comes to him about a week later and asks him if he still wants Zayn around. Whether or not his confusing thoughts about the other man has bled through to his crew, Liam isn’t sure. But mostly they say they’re just asking him now since they’ve _tested_ Zayn out, like a new car being given a go before the buyer makes its purchase.

That leaves a bitter taste in Liam’s mouth. Even he’s not cruel enough to think that someone as good as Zayn is easily replaceable; so, against some of his better judgement, Liam tells him they’ll be keeping Zayn.

They tell him he has to deliver the good news.

Fuck.

+

So, Liam can play cruel sometimes, and the definition of that word is very sporadic when it comes to individuals, but Liam thinks it’s kind of fun keeping Zayn on his toes.

He’s heard him asking around about the gig, talking with a few fellow bandmates about whether or not they’ve heard any news. And it’s selfish of him to keep it to himself, but they’re already making him tell Zayn, which means they know they don’t talk much aside from whatever it is that’s been going on onstage between them.

But Liam kinda likes the worry that settles into Zayn’s bones, the way he bites his lip and nods when someone tells him they don’t have any news. It’s mostly because it’s going to be so easy to wash away Zayn’s fears, and Liam holds that power in his hands.

He also keeps it simply because once Zayn knows that he’s going to be kept permanently for the remainder of the tour (and extended, if he wants), it’s only a matter of time before their little games elevate to some unknown level. Zayn will surely tease Liam again like he did that one night when he was giving Liam hell for telling the reporter what he did.

And thinking back on that, Liam doesn’t feel so vindictive about what he’s doing, so.

Which is why he should probably feel really guilty right about now when Liam makes it down the hallway of the arena and passes by Zayn’s room as quickly as he can. Well, it’s not like he knew that’s where Zayn would be, but that familiar head of dark hair is pacing with a pencil in his mouth like he’s trying to figure out what to write.

Liam hesitates, wonders what the hell he’s doing, and he knows better than to stand here like an idiot and watch what’s going on. Zayn’s by himself, is the thing, one of his guitars resting against the couch until Zayn finally sits down and picks it up.

He strums a few of the strings absentmindedly, and it’s when he takes the pencil out of his mouth that Liam finally understands what he’s doing.

He’s writing.

Liam knows that frustration, has spent years trying to get over it when creativity doesn’t hit him.

So, he takes pity on Zayn, waits for him to start playing before he quietly enters the room. At first, Liam thinks Zayn’s heard him, but he hasn’t because he’s too busy plucking the strings.

Liam immediately recognizes it as one of his tunes.

It sounds very different when Zayn plays it, and he guesses it’s easier to play what he knows. It makes up for the lack of inspiration, the lack of being able to fulfill that side that usually comes so easily to artists. Mostly, Liam just thinks this is the prettiest version he’s heard of his song, and that’s saying something because _he’s_ the one who fucking wrote it.

He’s careful as he moves, and it’s not until he softly starts singing that Zayn startles and glances up at him. Again, Zayn looks different than he normally does on stage. His hair isn’t combed back with gel, and that cocky attitude is nowhere to be found. He’s soft again, and Liam just has to wonder how the fuck he can look and act so different away from the crowds.

Liam takes a seat on the couch across from Zayn. There’s a coffee table in-between them, and he rubs his hands over his knees just to wipe the nervous sweat off. Zayn’s still playing, having faltered but caught up so quickly to Liam.

Liam keeps his voice down, though, focuses on the words and the moment he initially wrote them. It’s been so long since he’s done this, just sat down without anyone watching just to sing. It feels nice, is the thing. Liam never would’ve guessed that would be the case, but the light in the room is dim, and Zayn’s so easily in tune with Liam, that it’s kind of simple when it finally comes to an end, and Liam’s left with nothing but silence in his wake.

He blinks before settling back into the couch like he’ll be staying for awhile. Obviously, Zayn’s not expecting it when he sets his instrument down and kind of fidgets with his hands. “People seem to like you around here,” he says, and it’s kind of a stupid thing to start off with. It doesn’t even fit what’s going on here, but Liam’s known for his awkwardness around people he’s not familiar with, and as much as whatever kind of _whatever_ is going on between them, Zayn’s essentially someone he doesn’t really know.

“That so?”

Liam nods, and maybe it’s because he’s itching to leave, or he’s just antsy with where they’ll be going after this conversation, it’s difficult to say. But Liam easily notices Zayn’s worry, too, and that makes him shake his head and lean forward, elbows resting on his knees as he draws Zayn’s attention. “Told them I’d like to keep you for as long as you want.”

For someone like Liam, he should’ve missed the way Zayn’s eyes instantly lit up in that split second. It shouldn’t’ve been obvious, but Liam’s already kind of drawn in. So, in order to like, draw any attention way from himself, just to make sure that Zayn doesn’t actually notice that Liam’s paying too much attention to him, he stands. He doesn’t leave yet, watches as a few emotions quickly pass over Zayn’s face until he’s left with nothing but a smile.

And then he does something Liam doesn’t expect, and Liam’s left rigid for all of three-seconds before he feels his defenses fall away.

Zayn quickly stands from his seat, too. He looks hesitant to say anything, but easily enough, he rounds the coffee table.

Liam doesn’t know what he’s doing, but there’s no time to ask questions because he soon finds that he’s got his arms full of Zayn, and his brain kind of quits on him because Zayn shouldn’t smell this good, or even feel this good pressed up against him.

Eventually, he relaxes, wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, and he can feel the other man’s chin on his shoulder, tucked in tightly into Liam’s body as if he’s using him as an anchor in case he drifts away.

“Thank you,” he hears Zayn whisper into the fabric of his shirt, and Zayn squeezes him tightly before he draws back.

Liam, however, keeps his arms loosely wrapped around Zayn’s waist and finds that he doesn’t mind this, actually. For all his bitching the past couple of weeks and the fact that Zayn’s shown some major audacity, he’s actually quite a good hugger and pleasant to be around even if he’s proved it in the span of the first five minutes since Liam entered the room.

They kind of stare at one another, though, with Liam looking a little awed and Zayn smiling wide like he can’t believe the news. And that’s when Liam has to remove himself because his heart kinda goes into his throat, and there’s the sudden urge to go sit back down on the couch, bring Zayn into his lap and just keep him as close as possible because yeah, he’s good at hugs, too, just like Liam, and he’s all warm and inviting.

Shit.

He gives a nod before he pulls away, and Zayn doesn’t question it as he leaves. Liam makes his way down the hall, and soon enough, there’s a few guitar chords being played again.

Liam’s never heard them before. They must be new.

He’s not quite sure what that’s supposed to mean actually.

+

So, things start changing after that. Slowly but surely, Liam notices a difference in the way he acts towards Zayn on stage, at least. It’s not like they have much time together outside of the venues, just when they pass one another and the few words they’ve spoken.

But yeah, Liam kind of lets their dynamic change, and Zayn goes right along with it. Instead of Liam playing pissed at Zayn for taking over his stage, he gets to the point of actually introducing Zayn to the crowd.

Sometimes he’ll even go over and rest his elbow on Zayn’s shoulder during a particular moment in one of his songs, likes the way his broad shoulder supports some of Liam’s weight while he keeps playing the guitar without missing a beat.

It’s also fascinating the way Zayn typically gravitates towards Liam during his show, likes to sneak up on him at all the wrong times, or stand beside him while Liam’s belting out a particularly difficult note.

But even still, Zayn remains a cocky little fuck because he still teases. Yet, the thing is, Liam’s learned to give it right back. Before, Liam would give him a hard look and then move to the other side of the stage and focus his attention on the crowd, and now, maybe he should feel guilty that the fans have become second when it involves Liam’s attention.

Zayn vies for his and vice versa.

Huh. Really, when the fuck did that happen?

And things escalate after that. There’s sly little touches, like Liam accidentally bumping into Zayn and that one time that Liam would’ve almost fallen off the stage if it wasn’t for Zayn acting quick and catching him just before he tumbled over.

And then the biggest difference happens between them.

It’s not really all that significant, but when Liam replays a video of himself on tour, he blushes bright red because yeah, he probably shouldn’t’ve done that in front of so many people. Although, he remembers the moment, and he can hardly bring himself to regret it.

Standing in front of Zayn, next to him, beside him, and all around is so easy. And watching him hit his mark over and over again on his guitar is like magic. Not that he hasn’t been doing that every night, but Liam pays a particular kind of attention to him, the way Zayn holds his instrument like a lifeline, like it’s attached to himself inside and out.

And then he kind loses control a bit, doesn’t even know he’s walking until it’s too late, casually gaining a bit of speed until he falls down onto his knees right in front of Zayn. As the seconds tick by, and when Liam blinks and realizes where he is, he figures that neither of them are quite surprised. In fact, Zayn’s looking down at him with that fucking smirk of his wide on his lips. It gnaws at Liam’s tummy, straight down his spine, and all throughout his limbs.

Liam can’t do much but play along and continue on like this was already planned. The best he can give is pretending to play the air guitar, maybe thrust his hips until eventually Liam notices the way that Zayn bends at the knees, hugging the instrument close to his body as he gets rather close to Liam’s eye level.

Zayn looks so casual, as if he does this for hours on end, like Liam’s the fan, and he’s given a free pass to an extremely private show.

Too bad that Liam isn’t gonna fall for that shit, not tonight. His cue to sing is rapidly approaching, and as soon as he hits the first note, he lifts his hand, fingers grazing Zayn’s chin until he’s quickly hopping up and ambling for the other side of the stage.

There’s a smile on his face; they both know it, and there’s plenty of satisfaction when Liam hears Zayn miss a note.

Now, though, Liam watches it all again via youtube, finds that as he did walk away from Zayn, he’d left the other man standing there watching him leave.

Liam breathes out and aims to find another clip of the action because apparently he’s got some kind of death wish.

God, experiencing it had been one thing, but watching the little moment the two of them really messes with Liam’s insides.

+

Sometimes interviewers like to ask him if he’s dating anyone, and mostly Liam just wishes he could point out that he’s kind of just frustrated.

Sexually.

Wow, alright; that hadn’t been something on his mind. Where did that come from?

He doesn’t mean to check out of the interview (mentally, at least) until someone’s calling his name. “Hmm?”

“Was asking what you looked for in a relationship? It’s been quite awhile since you’ve been in one.”

Liam does his best not to scoff because he’s allowed to be single, and he’s allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants. Life isn’t just about finding someone to date. He can live it on his own, take some time out for himself.

Or think about pretty boys that like to screw him over in front of thousands of fans. Yeah, or not.

“Chemistry,” Liam says as he brings his focus back to the interview. “It’s kind of a must.”

The guy sends him a strange look, and his parting words to Liam before he leaves is, “I’ll bet.”

Liam’s used to having the final say, and whatever that was supposed to mean doesn’t escape him for the rest of the day.

It’s not until their next show that it all kind of clicks.

+

One of the reasons Liam thinks he’s hit it off with his career is not just because of his voice, but his dance moves. Like, he’s not all that great, but he knows a rhythm when he hears it, and sometimes he just goes with it.

Sometimes he loses himself in his own music, and there’s so much pride in that.

So, when he does get lost, his hips sway, and the rest of his body follows, it’s a natural thing that takes over him, the simplicity of music and performing. He knows it’s what he’d always meant to be doing with his life.

However, now Liam has to incorporate an unexpected little asshole into his plans because Liam owns the stage, can work a crowd, and sing his heart out to the point that people think he’s actually singing to them individually.

And he can be a bit of a tease. Occasionally.

Although, with Zayn by his side, his mischievous ways have completely taken over, and he’s become so cheeky at this point in the tour, that even some of them on his team are telling him to tone it down.

Hell if he’s actually going to listen, though. After years of being told he wasn’t doing enough, wasn’t really giving the crowd what he could, he’s gonna let this flow, and he’s going to do his best to give them all what they want and more.

Or, Liam could just be exaggerating while he continues to focus most of his attention on Zayn because that seems to be the deal lately, and even people behind the scenes are beginning to notice.

Liam and Zayn still don’t really talk to each other backstage or anywhere else. Liam will occasionally provide Zayn with feedback if he hears him on his guitar, or if he’s working on his music. But that’s the extent of it because there’s still a major difference in the Zayn Liam knows on stage, and the one he’s seen off of it.

The Zayn Malik on stage is the one Liam is most comfortable with, the one he can work with because it’s easy to play his game.

The Zayn Malik off the stage is still the same person, he’s sure, but it’s just different, and Liam often wonders if it’s done on purpose, like Zayn’s got something up his sleeve, or if he’s really that shy away from the lights.

It’s strange. Very, very strange.

Instead of thinking about it, Liam makes his way up the catwalk and finds that he’s already moving towards Zayn’s side of the stage. It’s an automatic response, apparently, and he kind of feels bad that he doesn’t give the rest of his mates in the band the attention they probably deserve, but Liam finally looks up, and Zayn’s standing there at the edge of the stage and is really going for it.

His attention is away from the crowd, only focused on his guitar and the impending need to bring music to life.

Liam sings the last few lines of the song, spinning in a practiced circle before the drums kick out, and all of it comes to an end. The crowd cheers, and Liam knows that Zayn has retreated to the stool kept by the side of the stage where his water is sitting and extra guitar picks just in case he decides to throw any to the crowd.

In that time frame, he thanks the fans, grins so proudly at them all while wiping the sweat off his brow. They’ve got two more songs tonight before the show’s over, and everyone’s been lovely, and Liam feels his heart swell with so much emotion.

And that’s when the next song begins.

He’s a little out of breath, and it’s also the moment that Liam remains on the main stage, where both his guitarist come forward to stand to his right and left, where they kind of do a rockier version of one of his tunes, and as soon as they’re near, Liam relaxes.

He lets them do their thing while he sings his heart out, adds a few little dance moves here and there despite the fact that he’s been doing for the past hour and a half. And then the dynamic changes when both guitarist walk ahead of Liam to the edge of the stage. There’s a rush of screams, and Liam’s smiling and waving because it’ll most likely be the last time he has the chance to do so before they play the last song and bow out.

And it’s truly a tremendous experience, and he wonders if anyone else feels the same way he does right now. He won’t ever understand this nonsense, how a simple man like himself is cared for by so many people.

He doesn’t mean to get emotional right now, and maybe someone will spot the tears he has to blink away from his eyes, but Liam’s too happy to care, too in tune with this moment, and how incredibly lucky he is with his life.

Which only means that something’s going to come along and muck it up. Liam’s not typically pessimistic, but he knows better.

And as luck would have it, he’s right. His moment of pure glory (because he’s allowed to be a little self-indulgent from time to time) is ruined by the simple fact that Zayn fucking Malik gains everyone’s attention _again_. It’s just not in the way Liam would’ve ever imagined or hoped.

Liam sees it at the last minute, how Zayn gets tripped up in some wires at the very edge of the stage, how he tries to shake his foot to pull them away, but it does nothing. He loses his balance, being as thin as he is with the guitar strapped across his front, Zayn falls, and Liam’s not there to catch him.

Right about now, everything kind of slows down, the flashing lights, the impeccable screams. All of it fades into the distance, and any anger harbored at Zayn disappears in an instant when Liam drops his mic and rushes towards the edge of the stage. He doesn’t even think as he climbs down, doesn’t care that there’s only a barrier shielding him from fans in the first row.

Zayn’s sprawled out on the floor in a mess of limbs and wires, and Liam flat out panics.

He should wait for the medics they keep at the show before doing anything, finish the last song and then go find out what’s happened with Zayn, and why he’s not jumping back up, or sending Liam his stupid smirk, or why he’s not testing his patience with him.

It feels wrong, and there’s a wave of nausea on Liam’s end because no. _No_ , Liam didn’t hate Zayn; he’d only found him annoying, the way he disobeyed everything he had to say, the way he’s quite shy off stage, and barely gave Liam the time of day otherwise, how their lack of a relationship has grown since the beginning of tour.

Liam actually kinda loves it.

By now, his thinking’s all wonky, and Zayn’s probably not gonna die or anything, but the fact that Liam thinks he’s not going to ever experience that resounding pressure that Zayn puts on his heart ever again leaves him bitter and angry.

“No,” he says to Zayn who’s blinking up at Liam like he’s some kind of angel.

Liam should really wait for the medics, yeah, but he helps Zayn off with the guitar, leaves it lying there while he gathers the guitarist in his arms. Zayn’s not heavy, but he’s not light, and he fits right into Liam like a missing puzzle piece. He slots his head in the crook of Liam’s neck, and honestly, he could care less that he’ll probably have to do a thousand and one interviews just to explain himself.

Because all that matters is that Zayn- this dumb, _ornery_ man who decided to make Liam’s life a lot more difficult and take his portion of the spotlight, is probably injured, and Liam is going to do nothing more than blame himself. “Stay with me, Zayn,” he murmurs.

There’s a few bodyguards gathered around him and someone pointing him in a direction that will lead them to the back of the stage. But all he hears is the rush of blood in his ears, and the feeling of Zayn clinging tightly to his shirt.

Getting backstage isn’t much of a nightmare, but having to let Zayn go, is. They don’t tell Liam anything other than the fact that he needs to get back out on stage, finish the last song despite his protests.

Liam tries thinking back to that moment just a few minutes prior, how everything felt good, perfect, even.

Yet, try as he might, Liam feels that heavy absence on stage.

He’d like to believe the entire arena feels it, too.

+

Waiting is the worst thing in the world.

No, scratch that. There’s lots of things bad in the world, but when it comes to waiting _plus_ a bad thing mixed together, that’s just torture, and Liam feels the spike of anxiety creeping over his body again.

This time, instead of being led to a car and then to a hotel, Liam had been escorted to his tour bus, and after that, he’d been told to stay there, not to go outside, and that someone would inform him of any news as soon as possible.

But that’s been at least two hours ago, and Liam’s name is _written_ on the fucking bus, and if someone doesn’t tell him something soon-

“Liam?”

As quick as lighting, Liam stands up and looks at the front of the bus. What he expects to find is someone from his team giving him grave news about how Zayn’s going to have to be cut from the tour, how he might sue them for lots of money because Zayn got hurt on his watch.

What Liam does _not_ expect to find is Zayn standing there holding on to the metal bar attached to the bus and looking around nervously. He’s in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, and Liam feels his breath leave him.

“Is this okay?”

Liam assumes he’s asking if it’s okay he’s in here. Which, hell yeah it’s okay. Liam’s not that much of a douche to throw him out, especially after he’d been so goddamn worried. “C’mere,” he demands, and he expects Zayn to follow immediately because Liam’s been waiting, and Zayn looks like he wants to say something.

But he doesn’t; not yet, at least, because he stumbles over to Liam and fidgets with the hem of his shirt until Liam’s got a tight hold on his arms. “What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” he snarls.

Relieved, yeah, he is, but now there’s a sudden anger coursing through him because how _dare_ Zayn do something like this? It’s not even about drawing the attention away from Liam anymore. “How could you be so careless?”

Zayn doesn’t flinch back, just shuffles into Liam’s warm body, clinging to Liam’s shirt until the other man wraps his arms around him. “‘m sorry,” is Zayn’s response.

And that’s when Liam feels his heart clench, drawing Zayn back from his embrace to stare him down. “No,” he shakes his head. “I don’t mean it. You _scared_ me.”

This is definitely the longest conversation they’ve ever truly had, the longest time they’ve physically touched each other, and Liam doesn’t know how that is because not having Zayn around, or at least the possibility of not having him, feels so wrong. It makes him grimace. “You’re such a stubborn asshole,” he proceeds. “Should be mad- no, I _am_ angry at you for a lot of things.”

In response, Zayn just raises his brow and continues to look at Liam without a word, and it brings Liam back to the picture of quiet Zayn versus cocky Zayn, and fuck, it just makes him even more upset.

“Don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing,” he points and catches Zayn off guard with that. “You’re cocky and arrogant when you shouldn’t be,” he presses, reaching up to tilt Zayn’s head, “and you practically _steal_ what’s mine every single night, and I should be a lot more angry about that than I am.”

“But you’re not?” Which hits the nail on the head, proving that Zayn wasn’t an idiot and has known all along that he’s been trying to stir trouble with Liam.

“No, I’m not,” Liam says as he pushes Zayn up against the little kitchen counter. “But if you’re going to continue, you’re going do it _without_ getting hurt.”

Zayn nods, and instead of picking at his shirt, he messes with Liam until he reaches forward and grabs Zayn’s hands in his. “You understand that, Zayn?”

Before the other man can answer, Liam’s gathering Zayn into his arms by helping left him up until his legs are wrapped around Liam’s waist. He expects Zayn to give him a proper answer, too, but apparently there’s not much else to say when Zayn finally nuzzles his nose against Liam’s. His breath is warm against Liam’s skin as he breathes out, and his grip on him tightens like he’s already messing with him. And then finally, and because Liam’s had enough, he connects their lips in a surprisingly soft kiss despite all of the tension that’s been coursing through them the last couple of weeks.

Liam sinks into Zayn as much as Zayn does with him, bodies pressed together, and lips intertwined to the point where spit exchanges, and tongues end up tied. Liam’s pretty sure their teeth knock together a couple of times, yet neither complain when Liam finally moves, tries to keep from tipping them both over as he brings them to the back of the bus. His bed is back here, the one he sleeps in when they have to travel through the night, and surely it’ll be a lot more comfortable when they’re laying on it.

He’s careful when he places Zayn on the bed, hadn’t a chance to ask him if he’s even okay. Thing is, maybe he hit his head hard enough that he’s actually in here making out with Liam rather than off doing god knows what he usually does. Maybe the fall muddled up his judgement, and he’s no clue what he’s doing with Liam of all people.

So, before Liam screws anything up, he pulls back from Zayn’s lips (where they’re attacking his neck and completely making his dick hard) and hushes the other man’s protest. “What’d they say about you?”

He looks Zayn over, doesn’t see anything wrong with him, even as he rucks up the other lad’s shirt to check. “Just a few scratches. M’fine.”

And Liam narrows his eyes until Zayn’s belting out a laugh at the look on Liam’s face. “Never seen you so concerned before.”

“Think I wouldn’t be?” Liam counters.

Zayn shakes his head and pulls Liam down on top of him, spreading his legs so Liam will fit right in between. “Dunno,” he whispers against Liam’s lips. “My first night out, I was just trying to play it cool.”

And Liam snorts until Zayn shakes his head like he ought to believe him. “Really, though. Was nervous as hell. I’ve never done anything like this in my life.”

Liam looks him over again, notices how he’s chewing on his lip. His hair is soft like he took a shower, and Liam really likes it that way. “Never?”

“Yeah,” Zayn grins. “Wanted to just, dunno, like, make it my bitch or sommat, right.” And even Zayn curls his nose at his choice of words. “Didn’t think it’d be a bother until I noticed you watching.”

He positions himself on top of Zayn, as comfortable as he can get before he brings his hand up to Zayn’s face, first cupping his cheek and then outlining it with his fingers. Zayn accommodates him by closing his eyes and turning into his touch. “So you thought you’d keep doing it, then?”

When Liam’s fingers pass over Zayn’s lips, the man below him smiles under his touch. “Yeah,” he says, tongue darting out to lick his lips as a habit. He catches Liam’s finger on accident, though, and opens his eyes to find Liam looking down at him fondly instead. “Didn’t much realize that I liked your attention most. Just figured I could stir you up, and if that’s the only way I got it…”

Zayn shrugs, and Liam leans down to press his lips against his because why not? “Coulda talked to me after. This could’ve been a thing, _our_ thing.”

“It is,” Zayn counters. “S’kinda fun knowing that no one else is privy to it.”

In response, Liam’s brows rise, and he gives a slow kind of head shake like he’s thinking up something lovely to respond to. “If that’s the case,” he starts, sliding a hand under Zayn’s shirt again before he’s helping him off with it; his fingers ghost over Zayn as if he’s trying to find any marks Zayn claimed he’d gotten after he fell, but all he finds are smooth lines and hard nipples that Liam circles with his thumb, “then I’m pretty sure there’s a few more things we can add to that list.”

Zayn looks hopeful, even goes so far as to shimmy out of his sweatpants, just enough to reveal his hips. Liam bites his lip and blinks up at Zayn before asking, “You up for that?”

Without a word, Zayn shakes his head and waits for Liam to help him out of the rest of his clothes. Liam then stands, pulls away at his own, and climbing over Zayn as soon as he’s naked. Just the feel of Zayn under him sends Liam’s head spinning and before he knows it, he’s reaching over into one of the drawers, clawing for something until he’s back with a bottle of lube he likes to use on himself.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Liam asks one last time.

And Zayn rolls his eyes before he comments. “Doc said no jostling, but I’m pretty sure I’m up for having you suck my cock.”

Liam’s eyes widen, and there’s that stupid ass smirk again, the one Zayn gives Liam on stage all the goddamn time.

Seriously, though? Liam thinks he should probably teach him some manners.

However, Liam gives it some thought before he adds, “Alright, but only because you got a boo-boo.”

Zayn sends him such an animated look, and Liam would probably kiss it right off his face if he wasn’t already mouthing at Zayn’s hip. They’re both already hard, and Zayn begins to rut his hips up as if to let Liam know he’s getting impatient; so, he sends him a wry smile before he licks his lips, gathers Zayn’s cock in his hand so he can lick the tip.

There’s an honest-to-god part of Liam that feels like he should draw this out, bring Zayn so close to the edge before pulling back, doing it over and over again until he grows frustrated. However, Liam meant what he said, and he’ll take pity for now.

It’s also probably because Zayn feels heavy and thick on his tongue, and _fuck_ , Liam’s missed this. They’re not in a relationship, and Liam’s not sure if Zayn would even want that with him. His fingers are crossed, but for right now, it feels good just to please, just to have Zayn moan his name as he sinks his mouth down onto the other man’s cock, filling his mouth and stretching his lips wide open.

Liam tugs at Zayn’s balls, rolls them in his hand, flicks his tongue where it’s needed until Zayn’s calling his name and running a hand through his hair. He pulls at Liam, tugs him up with spit-soaked, red lips. Zayn kisses him good, and sinks his tongue in his mouth, tasting himself on Liam’s tongue, and just as they really get into it, Liam moves his body in such a way that his own cock brushes up against Zayn’s, and suddenly, he’s bucking forward in order to find that friction again.

Since there’s only spit and pre-cum covering Zayn’s cock, Liam knows that if he doesn’t fix it, it’s not going to feel any good later for either of them. So scrabbling for the lube, he opens the cap, pours it over his fingers before taking himself in his hand. As he tugs on himself, Zayn watches until he’s good and slick, whines deep in his throat before pushing Liam’s hips into his.

Again, their cocks brush together, and Liam uses all his strength just to keep himself from falling apart too early. But Zayn feels good underneath him, eyes already looking glassy and wanton as Liam continues to thrust his hips forward. It’s so sloppy and wet, and it’s not until he takes the both of them in his hand that either of them feel any major friction, and that’s what sets Zayn off. He pulls Liam down on top of him completely, attaches his lips to Liam’s neck while his hands roam over Liam’s sides and his back.

It should probably be surprising that they’re not using their words knowing that they both seem to like egging each other on, but Zayn’s panting against Liam’s skin, and Liam’s trying to keep his hand steady as he strokes the both of them.

And when Zayn finally wiggles a hand in between the both of them, joining Liam as they seek out their release, it’s only a matter of seconds before they’re gone.

Zayn’s the one that loses first, falls over his climax so easily while Liam can’t help but send him a smirk and press a kiss to his cheek as he rides out his high.

And then Liam follows when Zayn gets naughty, leaning forward and pressing his tongue against one of Liam’s nipples. His teeth bite, and his tongue circles, and Liam’s hips are stuttering as he too covers their bodies with cum.

Easily enough, Liam lays beside Zayn, not wanting to squish him now that he’s pretty much dead weight. However, Zayn apparently feels like he’s too far away from the other man, and before Liam can make any sense of what’s going on, he’s got his arms full of Zayn again, their limbs tangling together.

Liam grimaces, though, knows that they’ve got drying cum on them, and they’re kinda sticky from their sweat, but Zayn’s a heavy presence at Liam’s side with his arm around Liam’s waist and face pressed into his neck. “You gonna stay here tonight?” Liam asks like he doesn’t already know the answer. He does, however, feel Zayn’s body stiffen like maybe he’d thought wrong about what was going on between them.

But to satisfy him, Liam curls his arm around Zayn even tighter and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead. “Would like it if you did.”

So, without another word, Zayn does, and Liam feels all kinds of lovely.

+

Going out on stage the next night is easy, and it’s even more brilliant because he’s positively energetic. It also possibly has to do with the fact that Zayn’s on a whole other level tonight, and Liam’s just rushing to catch up with him.

Tonight it’s about them. Well, at least it’s that way in Liam’s mind. He’s sure the fans might think differently.

There’s still that game of cat and mouse, and now maybe there’s a bit of speculation added, too, but then again, that’s never been Liam’s focus. Not since Zayn’s taken up a huge part of his stage.

And so from here on out, maybe they go back to the way they were before, tight with tension and unnecessary looks.

Or maybe Liam and Zayn sneak off after their performances just to spend some time on the bus together.

It could also be that they call themselves official whenever the lights are turned down low, but that’s a mere rumor, and those involved have sealed lips. Although, one thing’s definitely for certain: Zayn’s right next to Liam on stage.

And dammit, even with Zayn _fucking_ Malik hell bent on making Liam Payne’s life a little more difficult, there’s not a part of him that believes he’d want it any other way.

+

 


End file.
